Kiss (SuLay Ver)
by Raina94
Summary: Ketika Lay bertanya pada Suho apakah sebuah ciuman itu bisa membuktikan ketulusan cinta seseorang SuLay couple in here


Kiss (SuLay Ver)

Author :

Raina94

Genre :

Romance,Drama

Rate :

T

Main cast :

SuLay

Other Cast :

Kris

Summary :

Ketika Lay bertanya pada Suho apakah sebuah ciuman itu bisa membuktikan ketulusan cinta seseorang

A/N :

FF Kiss SuLay version

Warrning :

Yaoi BL

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

SuLay

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Aku pulang" ujar namja tampa berwajah angelic yang memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang yang sangat kusut.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang bagaimana dengan kencan nya Suho?"ujar seorang namja tampan.

"Parah Kris hyung!" ujar Suho yang mendudukan dirinya disamping Kris itu dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Kris.

"Maksud mu apa Kim aku tidak mengerti?"tanya Kris.

"Lay tiba-tiba pergi tanpa ada penjelasan hyung "ucap Suho sedangka Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda di binggung kenapa adik sepupunya ini ngomong seprti itu.

"kenapa emang Suho?"tanya Kris.

"aku sendiri Juga tak tau Hyung ketika melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman Lay langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan Hyung" ucap Suho dengan tampang sedihnya.

"Hahahahahah Jangan bilang kau belum berciuman dengan Lay kekasih hati mu itu!?"tanya Kris pada Suho. Suho pun menganguk kecil dengan tampang yang masih kusut.

"hahahah Suho aku gak percaya kau seorang Kim yang berpacaran selama 2 Tahun dengan namja cantik dan manis bernama Zhang Yixing belum pernah mencium nya why Boy kemana sikap mesum mu itu?" tanya Kris tersenyum meremehkan Suho.

"Hyung kau tau sendiri aku tidak berani menyentuh Lay selain berpegangan tangan. Lay itu berbeda hyung"ucap Suho. Yah selama Suho berpacaran dengan Zhang Yixing atau paling akrab Lay si namja Chinese yang cantik nan manis itu, Suho hanya berani berpegangan tangan saja. Selama ini Suho tidak pernah menciumnya alasannya sih karena Suho terlalu mencintainya jadi tidak bisa melakukanya dan ketika Suho sudah menciumnya dia takut akan menjadi lebih dari sekedar ciuman belaka u-know lah.

"kau bodoh Suho siapa tau selama ini Lay juga mengharapkan sebuah ciuman dari mu lagi pula alasan mu itu sedikit tidak bisa di terima." Ucap Kris, Suho pun megerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau sok tau hyung"ucap Suho.

"Cih kau ini Kim, sekarang kalian berpacaran sudah 2 tahun dan selama ini kau belum pernah menyentuhnya terkecuali Berpegangan tangan dan pelukan kan. Dan dia marah dan pergi saat melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman kan, nah itu Lay ingin kau menciumnya. Kau benar-benar tidak peka"ucap Kris Sedangkan Suho diam mencerna apa yang Kris ucap kan.

"Sungguh hyung aku juga ingin menciumnya tapi…"

"sudah cium saja aku yakin Lay pasti juga akan suka" ucap Kris yang memotong pembicaraan Suho.

"mungkin akan Ku coba Hyung"ucap Suho meninggal kan Kris yang masih setia duduk di sofa.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu dimana Suho akan mengajak kecan Lay hari ini, Suho mencerminkan dirinya merapihkan pakaiannya dan juga rambut sedikit tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. 'akh kenapa aku bisa setampan ini.' Batin Suho *ck Suho appa kepedean sekali sih -_-", merasa dirinya sudah siap Suho beranjak dari kamarnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suho turun dari tangga dan melihat sang eomma yang sedang merangkai bunga dengan asiknya.

"Pagi eomma!" sapa Suho pada snag eomma.

"Pagi, chagi loh kau mau kemana Suho?" tanya umma Kim.

"Mau kencan dengan Lay dong eomma"ucap Suho yang mecium pipi sang eomma.

"Oh ya sudah hati-hati ne, titip salam buat Lay juga ya".

"ne eomma, aku pergi dulu" teriak Suho yang mulai keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

…

Setelah menempuh perjalan dari rumahnya ke rumah Lay kini Suho sudah sampai di depan rumah kekasih tercintanya itu.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Cklek

Muncul lah seorang namja cantik nan manis dengan bibir semerah cherry dan kulit putihnya dan senyum dengan single dimplenya menambah kecantikannya ini. Sehingga seorang Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho terperagah. Dia lah seorang Zhang Yixing atau Lay yang berhasil membuat seorang Suho sang price perfect yang dingin bertekuk lutut padanya kalau kata saya itu di namakan The Power of Zhang Yixing atau mungkin harus di ganti menjadi Kim Yixing.

"Suho kau sudah datang rupanya."ucap Lay yang menampilkan senyum manis ber-dimplenya itu.

"ne,kau sudah siap chagi kita berangkat skarang ne?" tanya Suho pada Lay.

"uhmm, aku sudah siap"ucap Lay mengangguk kecil imut.

"ne, kajja Lay" ucap Suho yang menggandeng tanggan Lay dengan erat. Sedangkan Lay hanya mengikuti Suho kearah mobilnya.

At Car

Hari ini kau ingin kemana!?" tanya Suho pada Lay. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Suho yang sedang menyetir.

"entahlah aku bingung hari ini kemana, tapi aku ingin menonton kata Xiumin Hyung kemarin ada film yang sangat bagus." Ucap Lay.

"baiklah, hari ini kita akan menoton film." Ucap Suho yang tersenyum tampan kearah Lay.

Di sepanjang perjalan Suho dan Lay menghabiskan dengan canda dan juga tawa, bahkan Suho sesekali menggoda Lay dan sukses membuat rona merah di kedua pipinya Kawaii eoh?

.

.

.

Skip

Setelah acara menonton film dan mengisi perut mereka di sebuah restoran, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Hening yah suasana itu lah yang terasa pada kedua insan begender sama ini mereka sepertinya asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Lay menatap keluar Jendela sedangkan Suho menyetir dengan hikmatnya.

"Suho-ah, Kau setuju dengan perkataan namja di film yang kita tonton tadi!? Apa kah sebuah ciuman itu bisa membuktikan cinta seseorang!?" Tanya Lay yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka , Suho melirik Lay yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela. Entahlah Suho tak tau apa yang harus dia jawab atas pertanyaanya Lay itu. Kemabali ucapan Kris terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset yang lama kembali di putar, _**"kau bodoh Suho siapa tau selama ini Lay juga mengharapkan sebuah ciuman dari mu lagi pula alasan mu itu sedikit tidak bisa di terima." **_'apa iya Lay mengharapkan sebuah ciuman dari ku, akh tapi kurasa iya buktinya dia membicarakan ini. Sepertinya Kris hyung kali ini benar.' Kali ini Suho membatin.

"Suho-ah apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku!?' lagi pertanyaan Lay, tapi kali ini sukses membuat Suho terdiam dan membeku di tempatnya.

Ckit

Suho memberhentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga Lay hampir saja terbentur.

"Kau kenapa? Memberhentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, untung aku tidak terbentur." Omel Lay pada Suho, sedangkan yang sedang di omeli hanya terdiam. Merasa tak ada balasan dari Suho Lay menoleh kepada Suho yang masih terdiam tapi kali ini dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Suho-ah gwenchanayo." Ucap Lay dengan tangannya menyentuh pundak Suho dan menatap Suho Khawatir.

"Mianhae Lay." Ucap Suho yang teramat kecil.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Suho-ah?" tanya Lay yang merasa Suho mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak terdengar jelas oleh telinga Lay. Lagi Suho terdiam dan Lay terlihat lebih khawatir dengan sikap tiba-tiba sang namjachigu nya ini.

"Suho-ah jangan membuatku khawatir , katakan lah sesuatu." Ucap Lay dan kini menepuk kecil pundak Suho. Dengan gerak tiba-tiba Suho menangkap tangan Lay yang sedari menepuk pundaknya, dan wajahnya menatap lembut mata sang kekasih. Begitu pun dengan Lay menatap Suho, sehinga tanpa di sadari oleh Lay Suho sudah melingkarkan tangan yang satunya pada pinggan ramping Lay dan mendekatkan Lay pada dirinya. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lay dekat, lebih dekat sehingga Lay memejamkan matanya.

CHU

Suho mencium kening Lay dengan lembut dan terkesan sangat manis pada Lay. Suho melepaskan kecupannya pada kening Lay dan menatap wajah manisnya. Lay membuka kedua matanya mentap Suho dengan iris matanya.

"Semoga dengan ini kau yakin dengan cinta ku pada mu Lay baby." Ucap Suho pada Lay, kali ini buka Suho yang terdiam tapi Lay lah yang terdiam menatap Suho.

"Lay baby…" ucap Suho yang belum mendapatkan respon dari Lay. Suho mengelus pipi Lay lembut.

"apa kau belum yakin dengan cinta ku pada mu Lay baby?" Tanya Suho pada Lay.

Kedua sudut bibir cherry Lay terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman dan menampakan sebuah single dimple pada pipi Lay sehingga sangat manis.

"Jadi kau kira kalau aku ingin…. Hahaha Suho-ah kau menganggap ucapan ku serius eoh? Kau tau aku hanya bercanda…hahah." Ucap Lay yang di iringi tawa keras sehinga pelukan suho pada pinggang Lay terlepas, Suho menatap Lay bingung.

"Suho-ah kau tau kenapa aku berbicara sepeti itu aku ingin melihat respon mu, tapi ternyata respon mu sunggu luar biasa." Ucap Lay kembali.

"tapi kau ingin sebuah pembuktian cinta ku dari sebuah ciuman bukan!?" tanya Suho pada Lay. Lay menggeleng kecil.

"aniyo, kalau soal ciuman yang belum kita lakukan sampai sekarang aku tau alasan mu. Lagi pula kau sudah membuktikan cinta mu pada ku dari sikap mu yang tidak pernah berbuat 'iya'-'iya' pada ku berarti kau menghargaiku. Kau juga selau ada untuk ku, menjaga ku, menjadi sandaran untuk ku , sabar dengan sifat pelupa ku dan keteledoran ku. Dan yang terakhir kau selalu mencintaiku dengan caramu sendiri, gomawo." Ucap Lay yang mengakhirinya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Suho terdiam dengan ucapan sang kekasih dia tak menyangka denga ucapan Lay tadi, tak lama senyum tampan terukir diwajah Suho.

"benarkah kalau begitu aku sungguh beruntung mendapakan mu Lay, karena kau sangat perhatian pada ku membuatku nyaman, dan selalu memberiku senyuman termanis setiap aku mendapatkan masalah. Saranghaeyo Zhang Yixing." Ucap Suho pada Lay, dan lagi tangan Suho melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Lay memeluk erat Lay.

"Nado saranghaeyo Kim Joonmyeon." Ucap Lay yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho. Tak lama mereka melapaskan pelukannya menatap wajah satu sama lain.

CHU

Sebuah ciuman manis tanpa nafsu tercipta pada keduanya. Menyatukan bibir mereka untuk pertama kalinya, manis dan juga hangat, mereka melepaskan tautan bibirnya saling memandang dan saling tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku ingin tanya Lay baby kau tau dari siapa kalau alasan ku tak ingin menciummu? Lalu waktu itu kenapa kau meninggalkan ku ketika melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman!?" tanya Suho pada Lay.

"uhhmm, itu… Sebenarnya aku tau dari Kris gege, dan soal yang waktu itu…"

Blush

Belum selesai dengan perkataanya rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, menunduk dan menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"aku malu mereka melakukannya dengan sangat berani dan panas." Ucap Lay masih terlihat malu, tanpa di sadari Lay Suho tersenyum penuh makna kearahnya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya Lay baby!?" ucap Suho yang sudah mendekatkan didirinya pada Lay. Lay yang merasakan hawa yang tak enak mulai menjauhkan didirinya pada Suho, tapi sial bagi Lay karena mereka di dalam mobil kini Lay tersudut di daun pintu Mobil.

Chu~

"nnggghh..mmmhh..sssuu…Suhoo~"

END

Hai everybody Raina datang bawa ff SuLay nih. Ini adalah ff Kiss SuLay ver sebelumnya ff kiss ini dibuat pertama kali Yunjae Ver, heheh karena SuLay adalah eomma serta appa kedua ku yang pertama yah pasti YunJae. Semoga kalian suka yah.

Pojok curhat :

Pokoknya aku juga makasih bgd pada pembaca ku yang sudah mau membaca ff abal-abal ku yang ini atau ff abal ku yang lainnya. Aku minta maaf banget karena gak pernah membalas Review kalian karena aku tak sempat karena setelah publish aku langsung off soalnya internet terbatas #Rainakereyah.

Sudahlah sesi curhat nya makasih sudah mau mampir kalian mau review atau tidak itu hak kalian aku hanya menyalurka imajinasi ku saja.

Gomawo

*bowbarengSuLay


End file.
